Recompensa
by Yagoih
Summary: Tobi tuvo su recompensa por ser un chico bueno


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, escribo sin fines de lucro

De fan para fans ^^

**Recompensa**

Esto era el colmo.

De todas las personas en el mundo, se veía obligado a pedirle ayuda a _ese_ que milagrosamente- por no decir frustrante- salía vivo de sus explosiones.

¡Ayuda! ¡¿En qué jodido universo alterno se podía ver a Deidara pidiendo ayuda?¡ y más aún… ¡¿a su compañero de misiones?!

Tobi disfrutaría esto, sin lugar a dudas…

Reinició la búsqueda con desesperación, entrecerrando los dedos de las manos por el dolor. Del rostro medio cubierto por el mechón de lado se aprecia un tic nervioso, las fosas nasales expandidas respirando hondamente y labios apretados en una mueca de tolerancia mezclada con impaciencia, mordiéndose el inferior incapaz de soportarlo más.

-¡¿Dónde putas esta …?!

Un árbol.

-….

De exuberante follaje y grosor en el tronco, le escondería perfecto su anatomía delgada y baja. El raciocinio le detenía pero la incomodidad le empujaba. Resignado, viró el rostro hacia ambos lados, echando a correr hacia este encubriéndose en su sombra, pegando la espalda sobre la tosca corteza.

Nadie pensaría que allí se hallaba el menor del Akatsuki

Si no fuese por _esos_ ruidos.

-¿Um? – su ojo buscó arriba en el despejado cielo y abajo sobre el rocoso suelo. El bosque delante suyo daba señales de inactividad. La corriente invisible viaja por las copas del boscaje agitándole levemente los cabellos azabache así también la gabardina de obscuros colores. Ladeando la cabeza, se encamina hasta este con la máscara rotando a todas direcciones en busca de _eso; _por alguna inusual razón no presentía que fuese algún enemigo, tampoco animal. Tal vez, analizó, tenía relación con la desaparición de su superior, quién minutos antes le había tirado una de sus "explosivas muestras de cariño", logrando chamuscarlo, un corte profundo en el pómulo y rasgarle el hombro de su traje.

-¡Senpai! ¿Donde se encuen…?

-Ahhh….si…

Se congeló al estremecimiento en su espalda. El ojo del Sharingan se contrajo y su boca lo contrario. Afinó el oído por si volvía a repetirse.

Y lo hizo.

-Uhn, si…

Tres veces seguidas.

No esperó ni dos segundos para literalmente dejar un rastro de polvo por donde pasaba. No podía estar muy lejos; esa voz cargada de gusto era del rubio, reconocerla era un orgulloso placer. Las sandalias marcan el trayecto de círculos y rectas, perdiendo y recuperando ese excitante murmullo que desaparecía e igual regresaba con la brisa.

-¿Senpai, donde está? – repite agudizando ahora todos los sentidos y otra cosa tras el pantalón gris.

-Joder…

Viró sobre los talones detallando un viejo árbol de cedro lo suficientemente grande para dar abrigo a tres individuos. Lentamente fue pisando la hierba conduciéndose hacia la arboleada, rugiéndole el corazón en los oídos por la ansiedad.

-¿Senpai?- frena precavido doblándose ligeramente hacia la derecha, viendo la gabardina agitarse con ganas.

-Ahh…que bien se siente…

Su mente muchas noches imaginó encuentros sexuales con el joven de mirada azulina, sorprendido al encontrarse totalmente excitado complaciéndose en busca del anhelado orgasmo, mismo que terminaba entre sus manos y el nombre de su creador en forma de cansados suspiros exhalado por los labios mordisqueados en un intento de callar el deseo.

Él sentía esto y mucho más por Deidara, más de pensamientos a la realidad existe un terreno largo e imposible de cruzar.

Podía ser el jefe del Akatsuki, un Uchiha, un farsante e inclusive un "tonto"… pero también era humano; por ende experimentaba emociones con las que no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar o expresar.

-Deida…- se atreve a llamarle.

-Demonios Tobi…. Te necesito…- le contesta el susodicho.

Sobra decir que _eso_ le tomó más que por sorpresa.

Dejando de lado la descarga de excitación que le pasó estrellándose en su entrepierna, la repentina adrenalina, el sofocante calor posicionado en su cubierto rostro dejándose asomar por sus mejillas, el corte en tajo sobre su respiración, el latente aguijonazo de placer en el bajo vientre, e incluso un suave e imperceptible gemido liberado al relamerse la boca, sonrió pensando que

_Tobi había tenido su recompensa por ser un chico bueno._

Se le aproxima agradecido infinitamente por la brillante idea de su anaranjada careta, pues detrás de ella los expandidos labios mostraban la fila de blancos dientes en un hilarante gesto con el párpado cerrando un poco la orbe contraída en lujuria.

Por esos gemidos de satisfacción… todo…

-¿Le ayudo, Senpai?

…valió la pena…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Donde andabas, uhn?! ¡Tengo la espalda llena de ampollas y me arde como un puto demonio!

*=*=*T&B*=*=*

El crepúsculo le acentúa tan perfectamente sobre su desnuda piel que es un sacrilegio los arañazos y las erupciones en su ancha y estilizada espalda.

En especial lo primero porque no fueron hechos por sus uñas, sino por la áspera superficie del tronco donde se frotaba el muchacho, escudriñando alivio.

-¿Se siente mejor, Senpai?- esparcía por cuarta vez la calamina en los hombros, delineando con la yema de los dedos la guía echa por la columna vertebral parcialmente marcada por lo delgado de su físico, chasqueando la lengua por el borde del pantalón, privándole tener contacto con su redondeado trasero.

-Eso no te importa, uhn- descansando la cabeza sobre una vieja frazada hecha un puño, gime pasito debido al consuelo que le producía la medicina. Las palmas tersas en su resentida epidermis… estaban bien, a pesar de que fueran de _él- _no comprendo… ¿Cómo fue que me llené de Hiedra venenosa?

-Tal vez… se acercó a un arbusto- rascaba cariñosamente la nuca y detrás de su oreja, creando un mohín ajeno a los ojos del aún adolescente por el escalofrío claramente visible producido ante sus acciones.- están tanto en un bosque como en el patio de una casa; las hojas verdes de las plantas venenosas se pueden mezclar con la vegetación circundante.

Ambos callaron. Uno concentrado con el ceño fruncido y el otro disfrutando como nunca en la vida.

- ¡Es culpa de Zetsu!- sentencia acodándose sobre la camilla que le sostenía- él y su escalofriante mitad tuvieron que haber traído alguna de esas estúpidas plantas, uhn- ¿Donde se metió? ¡Voy a matarlo en cuanto me deje de escocer la espalda, uhn!

-No debería, Senpai…después de todo, él fue quien nos dio el ungüento para la alergia- continua ignorándole.- necesita descansar, pronto tendremos una nueva misión.

-¡Me vale mierda, uhn! ¡IRE A PODAR A ESA ESTUPIDA PLAN…ta…!- le escaseó el aire para terminar, tan sólo le alcanzó para fijar la desorbitada orbe azul en su atacante.

-Lo siento Senpai, pero usted debe descansar- susurra en el lóbulo de su oreja sacando el puño clavado en el vientre del rubio. Tose fuertemente dejando que la inconsciencia le tome en brazos, al igual que hace su camarada con su espectacular cuerpo, colocándolo nuevamente boca abajo. Limpia el hilo de sangre que desciende por la comisura de la entreabierta boca, peinándole las hebras sedosas que obscurecen al ritmo que se apaga el sol tras las montañas- y yo me quedaré vigilando que lo haga.

Acerca un pequeño banco de madera, sentándose en este apoyando el brazo en la mullida superficie y la barbilla en la palma de la mano, absorto en la serenidad de las suaves facciones de Deidara. Se permitió liberarse de su máscara; de todas maneras, tanto el "líder" como los demás miembros debían de estar en lugares bastante lejanos de allí, como _él_ mismo le exigió a Pein.

Privilegio de ser Madara Uchiha, verdadero jefe del Akatsuki.

-Descanse Senpai…lamento lo de la hiedra venenosa, pero con el muérdago no hubiera tenido los mismos resultados – le confiesa extendiendo más de ese remedio en sus sobresalientes omoplatos- además, no creo que crea en eso del Dios Blader y su leyenda (1).

Si, Tobi prefirió el veneno, y aunque quizás se había excedido con la cantidad que esparció sobre el gabán del artista, todo fue por una buena causa.

A media noche, _algo_ resbala por su mejilla. Una gota- concluyó adormilado- bendito lugar donde fue a crear el escondite principal.

Sin embargo; _eso_ era cálido.

Abrió el ojo alarmado.

Una lengua traviesa relamía continuamente el corte sin curar sobre su pómulo, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara, distando mucho del dueño: tranquilo con el respirar acompasado.

Cómo adoraba esas manos y esas bocas en ellas.

Si…por esa caricia húmeda, ese jadeo con su nombre impregnado en él y la oportunidad de dormir a su lado sin peligro de terminar hecho pedazos con una c1.

Todo había valido la pena.

_Tobi tenía su recompensa por ser un chico bueno._

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

(1) :

**La leyenda del beso debajo del muérdago nos llega de mano del dios de la paz, Balder, este fue herido y muerto por una flecha de muérdago, esto entristeció mucho al resto de los dioses, que conmovidos por los llantos de la amada de Balder, le restituyeron la vida para que continuase eternamente con su amor. Por ello, en tributo a esta pasión sin fin, Balder ordenó que cada vez que una pareja enamorada pasase por debajo de una rama de muérdago, se besasen para perpetuar su amor.**

**Tomado de :**

Muchas Gracias por leer!!! ^^


End file.
